


Cuddlefish

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, It’s just fluff and fish that’s it, free diving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Quick oneshot! I really just wanted to write something for these two and what better than diving?
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan/Takami Chika
Kudos: 18





	Cuddlefish

Kanan stood idly, feeling the waves lap at her feet as she waited for her diving buddy. Chika was taking an unusually long time to get ready. They were supposed to be going free diving but at this rate it would be dark by the time they got into the ocean.

Heading over to the changing room Kanan knocked on the door. “Chika-chan? Is everything okay?”

From the otherside of the door was a muffled voice. “Yep! Well no… The zipper is stuck.”

Kanan laughed, this wasn't the first time this had happened before. “I'm coming in.” She opened the door to see Chika, very ungracefully trying to pull the large zipper on the back of her wetsuit up. 

“Here let me…” She came to stand by Chika, who stopped struggling and let her friend sort it. Fiddling with the zipper Kanan found where it was caught. As she pulled the zipper up she noticed Chika’s bareback and ignored the way her heart fluttered for a second. “You’re not wearing a swimsuit?” Kanan asked, sort of confused.

“I am, just not the top part because I'm lazy…” Chika laughed. “Thank you Kanan-chan.”

“You're lucky you don't have to.” Kanan scratched behind her head stepping backwards. She needed to stop thinking about this and focus. _Now is not the time for perverted thoughts about your dear childhood friend Kanan…_

Chika would never notice her feelings and that was fine by Kanan. It made things easier.

“Alright!” Chika jumped up and raised her fist in the air. “Let's go!” She raced towards the ocean.”

“Hold up a second.” Kanan shouted after her. “Breathing exercises and stretches…”

“Right…”

Catching up to Chika, who was now already halfway into the water, Kanan flashed her a smile. The two of them headed back to the shore, spending time going through some breathing exercises and stretch routines. 

When they were done and finally ready to get into the water Chika looked like she was going to die from her excitement.

Kanan raised an eyebrow at her. “You like freediving that much?”

“I like spending time with you.” Chika replied with a wide smile. 

Chika didn't play fair at all. How could she say things _that cute_ without realising.

Kanan needed to focus or else this could be dangerous. She was a diving instructor much more professionalism was needed. As her diving buddy, Chika’s safety depended on it just like Kanan’s depended on her.

Not that anything had ever happened but with the dangers of diving, Kanan knew never to let her guard down.

“Ready?” Chika asked, inpatient as ever.

Kanan nodded. The two of them took a great big breath and then dived down.

Kanan kicked with her flippers, taking her deeper and deeper. When she reached the underwater shore Kanan checked to see Chika was by her side like always. Scanning the sand and rocks for sea life Kanan was delighted to see a cuttlefish, in the distance, darting away.

After two and a half minutes Kanan glanced over at Chika. This was about the time Chika headed back up for more air. Kanan would always go up with her despite being able to stay down for longer. 

Surprisingly, Chika kept going for another twenty seconds before swimming up for air. Kanan followed, breaching the surface and gasping.

“I’m impressed.” Kanan said as she quickly caught her breath back. “You were down there for longer this time?”

“Yeah!” Chika beemed. “It’s all the idol work and exercise, my lung capacity has gotten much better!”

“That’s great.” Kanan smiled back at her. “Did you see the cuttlefish?”

“No?” Chika’s face fell. “I missed it…” She mumbled sadly as she paddled idly to stay afloat.

“At least you always have me, a cuddlefish.” Kanan swam up close to Chika. Placing her arms around Chika she gave her a great big underwater hug. Kanan couldn’t help but laugh at how cheesy what she just said was. 

Chika was giggling now as she accepted the hug. Kanan wanted to stay like this forever. In the ocean with her arms around her best friend.

“Umm, Kanan… can we go back down now? ” Chika asked, sounding excited to dive once again.

“Sure…” Kanan mumbled, not letting go.

“Kanan…” Chika whined. “We can cuddle and watch tv after, come on…”

“Alright…” Kanan separated from Chika, swimming back a bit to get some space. “Ready?” 

Chika nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick oneshot! I really just wanted to write something for these two and what better than diving?


End file.
